A year
by kurenohikari
Summary: A year had passed since they ran away, a year had passed since they were betrayed, a year had passed since they started training together, a year had passed since they had became siblings... but what will happen when they return to Fairy Tail? ONE-SHOT


**P.O.V Levy**

It had been a year...

a year since i had ran away,

a year since i was betrayed by my best friend and the love of my life,

a year since i had changed my last name,

a year since i had gained a new big brother,

a year since i had started my training,

a year since i had earned the nickname of 'The sister of madness',

a year since and my attitude didn't change... in exception to when i fight... on that moment i really make justice to my nickname,

a year and now i'm back... back to Fairy Tail.

-It's time- i heard my big brother say.

I looked at his emerald eyes and couldn't stop myself from thinking how good it combines with his salmon hair. He was also betrayed by the one he loved the most and by his rival, our pain brought us together and tightened the bonds we already had. Even after all the grief he still had the most bright and happy grin of them all... however, now he thinks before he acts and has control of his emotions- I'm ready!

He gave me one of his famous toothy smiles and slammed the doors open- We are back Fairy Tail!- he shouted.

They all stopped frozen and watched us with shock written all over their faces- Natsu, Happy and Levy are back!- a mage yelled excited and everyone jumped over us asking a lot of questions or/and greeting us. However, he didn't. I knew he was there and i knew that he was watching me... but he didn't greet me or ask me if i was all right... because that is how he is... cold and rough as iron.

-See you at home, i need to get on the day- i whispered in Natsu's ear so nobody could hear me... but i knew he did, due to as soon as the words left my mouth the noise of breaking glass sounded through the walls of the guild's hall. A lot of people turned around to see who was it... but i didn't have to, because i already knew that the one who broke the glass was... Gajeel.

My big brother smirked... i knew that smirk... he had a plan. Natsu leaned down and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear- Don't overdue yourself, you'll need that energy for tonight- he winked at me and left towards his team table.

I blushed as i watched him leave "I taught him quiet well..."- Hi Levy, how was training?- asked me Mira as soon as i got to the bar.

-Well...- i started to tell her, and the ones that added themselves during my explanation, my story.

* * *

**P.O.V Lucy**

"He is back... and he changed a lot", Natsu's style now were a pair of loosen blood-red jeans, black tight t-shirt without sleeves and sportive black shoes... i wasn't complaining, his new style is... sexy... and i like it.

However, my heart shattered into a thousand of pieces when i saw the scene in front of me. Natsu leaned down and kissed Levy's cheek, whispering in her ear something and winking at her too. My head spun with a lot of images of what was the thing that he told her, to leave her that red. While he was walking towards us "Did this year turned them into something more than friend? No that's impossible! Levy would never do something like that to me, she knows my feeling towards Natsu".

-Hi guys!- he grated us.

-Hi Natsu- we all said, i tried to hug him but he just turned away. Hurt flashed all over my face but shook it away "He surely didn't see me".

\- So Flame Head took a year to train- started Grey "Oh no! They are gonna fight"- Which meant that he got stronger, maybe this time he will be able to beat me- "And you did it Grey!... 1... 2... 3... Ah?!", i looked at Natsu who was silently sitting next to Erza.

-Yes, i did- was all he answered. We were all watching him in disbelief... not only us but the entire guild.

-Not bad Natsu! You got a point- i heard Levy-chan shout from the bar.

-A point for what?- asked Erza.

-Nothing it's just a game we do. If i keep control of my emotions she gaves me a point, when i reach ten she gives me a gift- he shrugged his shoulders as a gesture of not giving it importance but by his silly smile i knew that for him was important "A game? He never played games with me"- I have to tell all of you something important- he started, his face showed so much maturity and seriousness that it was impossible not to take him seriously- I'm gonna leave Team Natsu with Happy.

-What?!- we all exclaimed after a few minutes of processing the information.

-Why would you do that?- i asked really confused.

-Because i'm gonna form a new team with Levy and Happy- his voice was cold and harsh "What did i do to deserve that kind of treat"- We will name it Team Dragneel, after all we both have the same last name now- he flashed one of those stupid smiles, that people have when they are in love, towards Levy's direction.

I didn't feel my heart anymore... it was as something had just swallowed it... "How did you have the nerves to betray me like this?! I thought you were my best friend".

* * *

**P.O.V Natsu**

As i watched Lucy standing up from the table and walking towards where my little sister was, i smirked "My plan is going as i expected". The guild went silent when a slapp was heard- How could you?!- my, blonde, ex-team mate shouted- Levy how could you betray me like this?!- she was steaming tears, seeing her like that made my heart ache... but she needed to suffer as i did- You know that i love Natsu more than a friend- she started to sob- So please tell me, how could you marry him?

Everyone was paying attention at the scene in front of them some pitying Lucy, i shook my head "If they only knew who she truly is"- How could i you ask?- my little sister started slowly- First of all let's put some things straight- she sent Lucy one of her famous glares- Natsu can choose whoever he wants to be with, he isn't one of your accessories to show off.

-How dare you...- started Luce but was interrupted by the cold voice Levy.

-Second of all you should be happy about him and congratulate him. So stop acting like the whining bitch you are Heartfilia!- shock crossed the features of everyone, i chuckled when i felt that Metal Head was also surprised by Levy's new attitude "If you only see what she does to our enemy... you won't be able to sleep form fear"- Third of all: Listen everyone!- she stood on the bar "This is gonna get interesting"- The elegant, reserved and sweet Lucy Heartfilia isn't as she looks like. She lost her virginity, willingly, being fucked by a man on a dirty dark alley a year ago. A man who she doesn't even love while she was... or maybe it's better to say _is_ in love with another man. Not only that, she said horrible thing of Natsu like; 'He is a kid', 'I would never love such an asshole like him' or ' He is a jerk' and a lot of other things. Now _Lu-chan_ can you contradict me?- my little sister let her tongue roll and used the kindest tone at Luce's old nickname. She curled her lips on a smirk at seeing Lucy shake from fear and tears starting to steam from her beautiful brown eyes "I'm enjoying this too much".

-H how did...- another time Lucy was interrupted by Levy.

-How did i know?- she pouted, acting as if she was crying. Which only caused Luce to see her in completely horror- I saw it all... Natsu and i saw how you were being penetrated by that man. I saw how the man love was pouncing his dick inside my best friend!- she started to shout- My best friend the one i considered my sister! And you knew my feeling towards him! But no that didn't stop you from letting him speak all those disgusting thing about me as; 'Shrimp is weak!', 'She is plain' or 'The only thing that she knows is to read'. And for everyone if you didn't figure it out already by the nickname, the man that took this whore's virginity was Gajeel Redfox the man i loved and still do!- she yelled looking directly into Metal Head's eyes- And even after all this i forgave... we forgave both of you- her voice now was soft- I wanted to return from my training so i could show Gajeel that i'm stronger and maybe... only maybe get some of his attention. While Natsu trained with me to control his and studied too... even though he hated it and sometimes felt as if he was in hell... but he never gave up due to he wanted to turn into a man that is worth you- Lucy started to cry harder, as a lot of other mages, her eyes not leaving my little sister's ones- However, for me he always was worth your heart, you only didn't see it. I was going start over with you, a blank sheet from which we could turn into best friends again... but no you needed to get jealous and attack me!- now her voice was bittersweet- Accusing me from stealing something that was not even yours... I should have had sex with Natsu! But i didn't, because i knew that you loved him and i would never be able to betray you like that... not like you did- a tear fell from her left eye and i heard a lot of gasps- And only for your information my last name is Dragneel because Natsu is my legal guardian... i'm his little sister by law.

With all that said she descended from the bar and walked out of the guild. It was as silent as a grave, only Lucy's weeping was heard. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her- Shh Luce come on, that's enough crying- i murmured in her ear.

-I'm sorry Natsu! I'm so sorry! When i heard the answer you gave Mira about not loving anyone, i got drunk and did something stupid. Gajeel was also drunk don't blame him either... I swear that it was a one night thing! I had never let any other man touch me ever since, i swear it, i swe...- but i cut her off with a kiss.

-It's ok- i grinned at her- Didn't my little sister tell you, we had already forgiven both of you. She only got this mad because of how cheeky you acted... she hates when people act like that... specially towards her. The last time an enemy did it... well... he...- i shivered from the memory- let's say that she made justice to her nickname as 'The sister of madness'- everyone shivered and then a party was held to congratulate my new relationship with Luce "Good luck sis".

**P.O.V Gajeel**

"H how could be possible for Shrimp to know?"

-H how did...- another time Bunny girl was interrupted by Shorty.

-How did i know?- she pouted, acting as if she was crying. Which only caused Bunny girl and i to see her in completely horror "Who is she? And what did she do with my Shrimp?"- I saw it all... Natsu and i saw how you were being penetrated by that man. I saw how the man love was pouncing his dick inside my best friend!- she started to shout "M man that s she l loves?" in my heart a new feeling was born... hope- My best friend the one i considered my sister! And you knew my feeling towards him! But no that didn't stop you from letting him speak all those disgusting thing about me as; 'Shrimp is weak!', 'She is plain' or 'The only thing that she knows is to read'- I was angry and jealous because she had chosen Natsu to be her training partner and not me... but now all those feelings had vanished leaving me only with my shame and disgust for myself - And for everyone if you didn't figure it out already by the nickname, the man that took this whore's virginity was Gajeel Redfox the man i loved and still do!- she yelled looking directly into my eyes "She loves me?", my eyes filled with happiness but was soon replaced rapidly by shame as Shorty continued with her speech- And even after all this i forgave... we forgave both of you- her voice now was soft- I wanted to return from my training do i could show Gajeel that i'm stronger and maybe... only maybe get some of his attention-I suddenly remembered the words i told her in that fucking island "Shrimp you had always got my attention... you were the only woman that always had... the woman i hurt... the one i betrayed... and the one i love"- While Natsu trained with me to control his temper and studied too... even though he hated it and sometimes felt as if he was in hell... but he never gave up due to he wanted to turn into a man that is worth you- Bunny girl started to cry harder, as a lot of other mages, her eyes not leaving Shrimp's ones- However, for me he always was worth your heart, you only didn't see it. I was gonna start over with you, a blank sheet from which we could turn into best friends again... but no you needed to get jealous and attack me!- now her voice was bittersweet- Accusing me from stealing something that was not even yours... I should have had sex with Natsu! But i didn't, because i knew that you loved him and i would never be able to betray you like that... not like you did- a tear fell from her left eye and i heard a lot of gasps, as well as i heard my own heart breaking "I caused her to change so much... and the worst thing ever... is that i like the change... her sassy attitude... turns me on so much... i can't believe what a bastard i am!"- And only for your information my last name is Dragneel because Natsu is my legal guardian... i'm his little sister by law.

With all that said she descended from the bar and walked out the guild. It was as silent as a grave, only Bunny Girl's weeping was heard. "Siblings?" with that thought i dashed as fast as i could after her- Shrimp!- i yelled but she didn't stop, i quickened my pace and grabbed her by the wrist, making her turn around- Shrimp please let me explain you what really happened that night- i begged desperately.

-Go on, i'm hearing- she told me with a stern gaze.

-I i was drunk... i got drunk because i was trying to get rid off of your memories: your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your perfect skin, your soft hair, everything you are- her expression didn't change- I said all those thing due to i was angry of not being able to have you after what i did to you... i'm just a monster...

I stopped when i heard her laughter- A monster you?- she asked incredulously, i raised an eyebrow confused- You might have tortured me physically but a true monster is able to break their opponents mind... and that is why i'm so well known all over Fiore in the last year. All the mages that had once confront me and really pissed me off ended up in hospital...- "What is so rare of that? Mines too"-... a lunatic hospital- i chocked with my saliva "S shrimp did that?"- I'm as bad as you were on Phantom Lord, the only difference is that i only use it with enemies that really deserve it- "As bad as i was?... Does it mean that she is like me?... So i won't have to feel guilty anymore?"- Now, if you want my forgiveness you'll have to win against me in a battle. If you win you'll have my forgiveness and you'll have me- "That sounds easy and i love the prize" i smirked- But if i win... you'll see- Shorty grinned evilly.

_An hour later_

I couldn't believe it... not even in my wildest dreams i would have imagined what was happening. Shrimp was sitting on me with a sword on my throat, i couldn't move my body from all the injuries i had... she wasn't any better, but Shorty was the winner- Time for my prize- she smirked an lowered her head towards mine. She kissed me full mouth, thing that i returned eagerly. When we broke apart for lack of oxygen, she murmured against my lips- I want you all to myself and you won't be able to talk or contact in any way to Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage of Fairy Tail- and kissed me again, "Gihi! Who would have thought that Shrimp could be so possessive and jealous... i like it". Gathering strength, that i didn't know i had, i picked her up and carried her towards my house.

* * *

**P.O.V Master**

-Master Macarove did you know about this?- asked a smiling and curious Mirajane.

I only smirked and watched my children party at the guild "So we are having a new team? I didn't plan that", i laughed at the twists of fate.


End file.
